heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Security Council
The United Nations Security Council (UNSC) is one of the six principal organs of the United Nations and is charged with the maintenance of international peace and security. Its powers include the establishment of peacekeeping operations, the establishment of international sanctions, and the authorization of military action through Security Council resolutions; it is the only UN body with the authority to issue binding resolutions to member states. The Security Council held its first session on 17 January 1946. The meeting place was later rebuilt in the United Republic due to the increasing number of heroes in the city. Characters may only rp here if they are appointed a seat as a guest member. RP Zone For or Against? The doors of the giant chamber would open as a crowd of personnel would arrive in floods to fill up the seats toward the center. Important political figures and leaders would take their seats at the center table in the room, signifying importance among their peers. Leaders of the nation's Russia, France, The United Kingdom, China, and The United States would take their seats as they prepare to discuss something of importance. "Good evening everyone. I take it it that you all have gotten here with no trouble of the sorts", President Barack Obama says as he chairs the meeting. "Now that we're all here I think it's the proper time to discuss something that we've pushed aside for far too long. It has been a long time coming, and it's the right time to discuss the increasing number.... and urr possible threat...that Metahumans may serve", Obama says with a stern look. "I believe there is no possible scenario according to the current world events", Dmitry Medvedev, the president of Russia, cuts in. "These metahumans are dangerous not only to Mother Russia, but the entire world". "Yes I understand that, but what course of action should we pursue?", Obama ask. "Xíngdòng de wéiyī kěxíng de kèchéng xiāomiè tāmen, tāmen miè diào wǒmen miànqián", Hu Jintao, the leader of China, fiercly says. "President Jintao says we must exterminate them before they're able to exterminate us", Jintao's translators says. "Now hold on now, we can't go out committing genocide. They're still human beings nonethless", Obama says. "Lets be real here while we're on this topic", Prime Minister David Cameron (of the UK) chimes in. "One metahuman is able to take out armies, our best means against them. A extremely powerful metahuman is ableto commit genocide alone without thinking. Imagine what an entire populace can do". "Now there are good metahumans out their in the world whose intentions are go protect thier fellow citizen and uphold peace", Obama says. "We cannot stereotype an entire group of people based on a few's actions". "I have seen what good and bad can do with the brunt of their powers!", Prime Minister Françis Fillion shouts, now confined to a wheelchair. "In the course of events two months ago, a metahuman by the name of Deathwatch killed The Republic of France's president, sent fear all throughout France, and paralyzed me from the waist down all in a single day! Your so called good metahuman attempted to stop him, yes, I commend him for that, but him engaging Deathwatch caused millions of dollars in damage!", Fillion rants. "I agree, good or bad, metahumans are all equally as dangerous". Cameron says. "We have to figure out a way to stop the increase in metahumans and provide some kind of safeguard to protect all of us in this crisis. However, we cannot go around and engage in killing everyday humans, whether they have superpowers or not. A mass murder will not be good of an image and will only cause a war between us and metahumans. Not only this, but it'll be wrong to do". "Wǒ yǒudiǎn yǔ shǒuxiàng kǎ méi lún tóngyì, dàn huídá wǒ zhège. Dāng zhèxiē “rénlèi rìcháng shēnghuó” shǐyòng tāmen de quánlì de tānlán, fànzuì, móushā, huì fāshēng shénme? Shuí jiāng huì zǔzhǐ tāmen?", Jintao ask. "President Jintao says he agrees with Prime Minister Cameron, but what happens when your so called "everyday humans" use their powers for greed, crime, or murder? Who will be able to stop them?", Jintao's translator says. "We do if we take immediate action", Medvedev says. "We have to figure out a way to strict them of their powers and render them powerless. Russian scientist are currently tryig to figure out a way to achieve this by making serums to remove any genetic mutations in their DNA that may be the root of their powers. "However, the question right now is, how do we temporarily stop these savages? The evil ones at least?" "We can't", President Obama says witha grim look on his face. "Our best bet is to welcome metahumans with open arms and learn to live with them in harmony". "How can we live with them in harmony if they're the ones causing the chaos!", Fillion interjects. "Now listen metahumans may be no different than everyday humans", Obama says. "Sure they have there faults, but it's not like we don't have ours either. Now uhh, I believe that we should commemorate the righteous actions of the metahumans that not only strive to protect us, but try to live normal lives as well". "I say we have a mass celebration here in the United Republic to uhh recognize these group of people as heroes and not monsters. We'll all invite them here next month when we address our fellow nations, but we'll take a vote on what we should do instead". "All for commemorating metahumans raise your right hand", Obama says as he raises his hand. After some thought, Cameron would raise his hand too, as a following of national leaders did the same behind him. "I'll have to say I don't agree", Medvedev says. "All who oppose, thumbs down", he says as Fillion, Jintao, and a handful of other leaders thumbs down as well. "Well it looks as if for outweight against this time around", Obama says as he counts. "We'll have the event next month in May". "You idiot", Fillion says as he shakes his head. "I may be paralyzed for the rest of my life and families in France have to bury some of their loved ones because the metahumans. If you can't see that they're a danger to this world, then I no longer need to be here", Fillion says as he calls someone over to help him into his wheelchair. "Don't bother sending an invitation", he says as he begins to wheel himself out. Obama sighs as he looks down in deep thought. "On the next matter of business", he softly says. On to the Parade "Now I believe that we've discussed enough on this matter", Obama would say as he stood up from his chair. "Yes we have", Prime Minister Cameron would say. "It's a shame that Fillion or Medvedev could not be here today". "They're still a little upset that this whole parade ordeal is taking place today", Obama responds. "We better get there now so that it starts", Obama says as he puts on his jacket. "We're late". Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New York Category:United Republic